Hetalia Elementary School
by VioletTeardrop
Summary: ...Self-Explanitory...xD; Warning s : Human names, Possible WRONG human names


Hetalia Elementary School

…Lol Im retarded XD; I had to though c: This will consist of Chibi like characters I guess xD;…..Anyways…Moving on!

**Rating:** K+ (lol this consists of countries not even 10 years old yet c: In human years of course though~)

**Warning(s):** Human names

Lets begin!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the usual day for Alfred; get up and go to school. He always tried his hardest to get sick or pretend to be sick. Matthew always knew whether Alfred was faking it or not though.

"I am sick Matt!" Alfred complained trying to sound sick.

"You are not! Now come on Al we can't miss the bus because mom's at work!" Matthew reasoned.

"Don't blame me when the whole school gets sick!" Alfred was into pretending, so he dropped on his knees. "It might even be worse… I could be… DYING!" He cried…. Or so he "_cried_".

"Someone who's dying wouldn't have so much energy… Drama queen…"

Alfred got up. "When I die later on today you'll miss me~!"

Matthew ignored Alfred who was just babbling on now. He just picked up his book bag and slung it around his back. "Catch Al!" Matt threw Al his book bag which hit his face.

"My beautiful face!" Alfred cried as the book bag slipped of his face and into his hands.

"It was never nice to begin with, now come on! The bus is around the corner!" Matt and Al ran out the door.

Once they got on the bus they sat in their usual seats; across from Arthur and Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig behind them, and Antonio and Lovino in front of them.

Arthur as usual was trying to catch on some sleep before school, Kiku just sat there like a lump on a log, Feliciano and Ludwig were talking about who knows what, and Antonio was telling Lovino about tomatoes.

Francis, Ivan, Wang, Gilbert, and Rodreich have yet to get on yet. They all shared a stop considering they lived in the same apartment complex but separately. Gilbert actually lived with Ludwig, his younger brother, but as usual slept over at Rodreich's house.

"Yo, Arthur! What's up you never called me last night!" Alfred complained.

Arthur woke up and frowned. "Well excuse me but I was not allowed to use the phone."

"That's always your excuse!" Alfred shot back.

"My mother and father are _very _busy people who work from home and must use the phone all the time!"

Alfred went silent after that and turned to Kiku.

Kiku just stared. "May I help you Alfred?"

"You sound like you work at Wal-Mart!" Alfred grinned stupidly.

"…"

"Alfred! Be nice." Of course Matthew was ignored once again.

The bus came to a haulting stop which caused Alfred to fall in the aisle. Kiku grabbed Alfred quickly before the other boys got on, like Alfred would say _can't have a young hero get trampled on!_ Kiku moved to where Alfred was sitting so that it would be more comfortable for Arthur and Alfred to sit two to a seat and not three to a seat.

Gilbert sat behind Feliciano and Ludwig. He was soon joined by the quiet but music loving Rodreich.

France sat behind Arthur and Alfred. He was so young yet so perverted, I blame all that wine his mom lets him drink before he goes to school.

Ivan, quiet yet evil, sat in front of Arthur and Alfred. Wang accompanied Ivan. Wang was the kind to be late but wouldn't care; so you could say he was somewhat carefree.

"Privyet, my allied comrades." Ivan greeted.

"Yo!" Alfred replied almost immediately.

"Bon jour." Matthew greeted.

"Hello." Arthur mumbled.

"How much longer until we go home, aru?" Wang complained, he was also the kind not too excited about school.

"You just got on the bus!" Alfred yelled, he only liked the lunch the school served; so he shouldn't really be talking.

The bus was on its last stop of Su-san, Tino, Peter, Liet, Felicks, Raivis, and Eduard. They all sat in the front of the bus, except Felicks he always found someone to sit with; today his lucky buddy was France.

Peter was a lower classman and always being picked on for his size, so Su-san and Tino decided that they'll act as his older brothers and help him out.

Eduard was at his last year of Elementary and he'd be graduating early due to his intelligence; most lower classmen look up to him for his leadership and knowledge.

Felicks, Liet, and Raivis we're all a grade below Arthur and the others. Felicks was the strange one in the group he always wore girly skin tight clothes and he wasn't the brightest. Raivis and Liet were more of the nervous kind and were pretty average with their grades.

Finally all of them were at school, as usual their bus driver made them late again.

"Arthur! Wanna come over this weekend?" Alfred asked walking backwards.

"How many times do I have to say it… NO!" Arthur didn't like Alfred enough as it was, or did he….

"Awwwwwwwwww… You're no fun!"

"Trashcan…"

"What?" Alfred hit a trashcan as he said that.

"Frère be careful!" Matthew was there the whole time no one just ever notices.

Wang and Ivan laughed at the fallen Alfred; these guys weren't on the best of terms either. Arthur laughed but it sounded almost fake, was he being the tsundere he's thought to be? France just shook his head, how immature these guys are, was the vibe he was giving.

The bell rang; it was time for class.

End of chapter I

lD; lol ran out of ideas~! Sorry if it's short…;


End file.
